Ian Wedde
| birth_place = Blenheim, New Zealand | death_date = | death_place = | resting_place = | occupation = Poet | language = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = | education = | alma_mater = University of Auckland | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = Rosemary Beauchamp | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | awards = | signature = | signature_alt = | website = | portaldisp = }} Ian Curtis Wedde ONZM (born 17 October 1946) is a New Zealand poet, fiction writer, critic, and art curator. Life Born in Blenheim, New Zealand, Wedde lived in East Pakistan and England as a child before returning to New Zealand. He attended King's College and University of Auckland, graduating with an M.A. in English in 1968.Anthology of New Zealand Poetry in English, Oxford University Press, 1997. Wedde started publishing poetry in 1966. He travelled in Jordan and England in the late 1960s and early 1970s, and returned to New Zealand to live in Port Chalmers in 1972. In 1975 he moved to Wellington. From 1983 to 1990 Wedde was the art critic for The Evening Post. He co-edited The Penguin Book of New Zealand Verse with Harvey McQueen in the mid 1980s, and The Penguin Book of Contemporary New Zealand Poetry with McQueen and Miriama Evans in 1989. He became the arts project manager at Te Papa in 1994. A collection of essays, Making Ends Meet, was published in 2005.Making Ends Meet Essays and Talks 1992-2004 Recognition Wedde 1977 Montana New Zealand Book Award for Fiction for his first novel, Dick Seddon's Great Dive and shared the 1978 Montana New Zealand Book Award for Poetry for Spells for Coming Out.Ian Wedde, Poet/Writer, The Arts Foundation. Web, Apr. 12, 2014. Wedde was made an Officer of the New Zealand Order of Merit in the 2010 Queen's Birthday Honours, for services to art and literature. He served as New Zealand Poet Laureate from 2011 to 2013.Ian Wedde, New Zealand Poet Laureate 2011-2013, New Zealand Poet Laureate]. Web, Apr. 12, 2014. Publications Poetry *''Homage to Matisse''. London: Amphedesma Press, 1971. *''Made Over: Poems''. Auckland: S. Chan, 1974. *''Pathway to the Sea''. Christchurch, NZ: Hawk Press, 1975. *''Earthly: Sonnets for Carlos''. Akaroa, NZ: Amphedesma Press, 1975. *''Don't Listen''. Paraparaumu, NZ: Hawk Press, 1977. *''Spells for Coming Out''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1977. *''Castally: Poems, 1973–1977''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1980 *''Tales of Gotham City''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1984; Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2013. *''Georgicon''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1984. *''Driving into the Storm: Selected poems''. Auckland & Oxford, UK: Oxford University Press, 1987. *''Tendering: New poems''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1988; Chicago: Auckland University Press, 2013. *''The Drummer''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 1993. *''The Commonplace Odes''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2001. *''Three Regrets, and A Hymn to Beauty''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2005. *''Good Business: New poems, 2005-2008''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2009. *''The Lifeguard: Poems, 2008-2013''. Auckland: Auckland University Press, 2013. Novels *''Dick Seddon’s Great Dive: A novel''. Auckland: R. Dudding, 1976. *''Symmes Hole''. London: Faber, 1986; Auckland & New York: Penguin, 1986. *''Survival Arts''. Auckland & New York: Penguin, 1988. *''The Viewing Platform''.Auckland & New York: Penguin, 2006. *''Chinese Opera''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2008. *''The Catastrophe''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2011. Short fiction *''The Shirt Factory, and other stories''. Wellington: Victoria University Press / Price Milburn, 1981. Non-fiction *''How to Be Nowhere: Essays and texts, 19771-1994''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 1995. *''Dream Collectors: One hundred years of art in New Zealand''. Wellington: Te Papa Press, 1998. *''Making Ends Meet: Essays and talks, 1992-2004''. Wellington: Victoria University Press, 2005. Edited *''The Penguin Book of New Zealand Verse'' (edited with Harvey McQueen; Margaret Orbell). Auckland & New York: Penguin, 1985. *''Now See Hear! Art, language, and translation'' (edited with Gregory Burke). Wellington: Victoria University Press / Wellington Art Gallery, 1990. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Ian Wedde, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 12, 2014. See also *List of New Zealand poets References Notes External links ;Poems *Ian Wedde at the New Zealand Electronic Poetry Centre *Ian Wedde (1946- ) at the New Zealand Electronic Text Centre. ;Audio / video *Interview with Ian Wedde for Cultural Icons project. Audio. *Ian Wedde videos at the Arts Foundation ;Books *Ian Wedde at Amazon.com ;About *Wedde, Ian at the New Zealand Book Council *Ian Wedde at the Arts Foundation Category:1946 births Category:Living people Category:New Zealand poets Category:New Zealand Poets Laureate Category:Officers of the New Zealand Order of Merit Category:People from the Marlborough Region Category:University of Auckland alumni